A Hole in my Heart
by XXPay4XtraShippingsXX
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and May's cousin Hilda is coming for a Christmas party! However, she meets a familiar friend along the way. FerrisWheelShipping and a little bit of HoennShipping
1. Chocolate

A Hole in my Heart

In a forest in Hoenn, everything was calm. A cool evening breeze flew through the air, stirring up the few leaves on the ground. The only other sound that could be heard was the sound of a man walking through. The forest's Pokémon were not disturbed, however. They delighted at seeing the man again, the man who could talk to them. A Volbeat and Illumise greeted him as he walked past. He turned to them and smiled. "Hello, friends," he said in his quiet voice.

"_Hello, human. Have you brought any more delicacies for us?_" they eagerly asked.

"Yes. I brought chocolate."

Many Pokémon enjoyed chocolate. The man had to contact a chocolate factory and pay a lot of money to get enough for everyone in the forest. It was hard to do but the man enjoyed a challenge. There were large trucks waiting with hired employees to aid the delivery. Leaning down, the man murmured, "Tell everyone about my treat, if you would not mind."

"_Oh, yes! Thank you!_"They eagerly flew off and spread the news.

The man smiled, amused, and leaned against a tree. He sighed and ran a hand through his long green hair. His smile fell and he looked at the ground. A large black Pokémon unlike the others lumbered towards him. The man turned and looked at it.

"_N. You are unhappy._"

The man known as N simply raised an eyebrow. "Hello to you too, Zekrom. And yes, I suppose I am."

Zekrom frowned. "_Why? Do you not enjoy helping others?_"

N shook his head. "No, I love helping others. These Pokémon are family to me. I just feel something missing. Something…"

"_I can feel your pain as well. I do not have any idea of the cause, yet I know what you are speaking of._"

This shocked him. "You know of this feeling also?" N asked sharply.

"_Indeed I do._"

"_We have returned!_"a voice called out, interrupting the conversation.

N and Zekrom turned to see a flood of Hoenn Pokémon rushing towards them. N chuckled. "Let's finish our conversation later."

"_Agreed._"

It took hours to get each Pokémon a treat. Many were asking for seconds, but N could not oblige. "I am afraid we only have enough for one serving each," he kept repeating. Once the hectic distribution was over, the hired men went on their way. N stopped them and gave them each a large tip. "For your assistance," he said simply.

Later that evening, N walked through Rustboro City. Zekrom was in its Pokéball as a giant black Pokémon would scare the living daylights out of civilians. Being Christmas Eve, the streets were ablaze in colored lights and fat Santas. He was pondering on where to eat when a teenage girl flew into him. "Hey!" he screeched. The girl looked up. She was wearing a green bandana and an orange shirt.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir! I was in a hurry and couldn't see where I was going!" the frantic girl gasped.

"It's fine. Just be careful where you're going next time," replied N kindly.

"Okay, I will. Merry Christmas!" said the girl. She flew towards the direction N had come from.

"Merry Christmas…!" N called, but his breath was wasted as she was already gone. He stared after her. "I wonder what is going on with her…"

* * *

**I know I've now used Christmas twice and it's May, but it happened to seamlessly fit into both stories. So, yeah.**

**FerrisWheelShipping is probably my absolute favorite shipping **_**ever**_**! I just love N and Hilda. They're amazing together! But if you don't agree, I won't hold it against you.**

**Keep looking for the next chapter, it'll be here soon!**

**Remember: Shipping costs extra! :3**

**~XXPay4XtraShippingsXX**


	2. Littleroot Christmas Party

May ran through Petalburg Woods and stopped in her tracks when she saw a Wurmple munching happily on a Hershey's bar. Turning, she saw a Slackoth licking a Snickers bar. Her jaw dropped. Were all of these Pokémon eating_ chocolate_? "Where," she said to herself, "would these Pokémon get chocolate? How does that make sense?" She shook herself. "You're hallucinating. These Pokémon are not eating chocolate. You're just fatigued from running too fast. Get ahold of yourself, May." She took a deep breath and exhaled. She pulled out her bike, hopped on, and sped towards home.

Petalburg was beautiful. The little town was overlaid with wintery decorations, and it was easy to see that each house had a happy family celebrating inside. It was a shame May couldn't stay, but she had to get home soon. As the girl sped by, her father called from the Gym, "Don't worry, I'll be home for Christmas!" May smiled at him and continued toward home.

Oldale Town was interesting in its own way. There were more decorations for Hanukkah and Kwanza than Christmas. They were gorgeous and happy. May smiled as she looked at all of the houses.

As May exited the town, she grinned even harder. She pedaled through Route 101 and skidded to a halt in front of her door. Quickly, she folded up her bicycle and headed inside. Her mother and Brendan's family were celebrating with a Christmas special on TV. Brendan walked up to her and held up a branch with red berries in it. With a grin, he pointed to his cheek.

"Mistletoe, May! Give me a kiss," he said slyly.

May scoffed. "That's holly, idiot." Then she pecked him on the lips. The adults all looked at her and she turned bright red. "So, uh…" began May, eager to change the subject. "Is the extended family here yet?"

"Not yet," said Professor Birch, Brendan's dad. Even as he said that, however, the door opened to reveal May's dad, uncle, and aunt.

"Hil—"May cried, but she was cut short by the fact that her cousin wasn't with them. She sighed. Oh, yeah. Her cousin was coming separately. "Oh. Hey," she said, disappointed.

Her dad, Norman, looked at her. "Aww, you're unhappy that I'm here? I suppose I'll just go…"

"Wait, Dad, I'm sorry!" cried May. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. "I was just expecting my cousin…"

Norman laughed. "Of course! You two haven't seen each other since the move." His gaze shifted toward the adults. "Hi, Mary!" he called to his wife. She ran up to him and they hugged. She hugged her brother and sister-in-law as well as they exchanged greetings. They moved over to talk to Brendan's parents.

Brendan and May looked at each other. "Let's go wait for her outside," suggested Brendan. They opened the door and stepped into the cool air to wait.

* * *

**Yeah, a little bit of HoennShipping in there. Yeah...if May's gonna be in a fanfic, why not add Brendan?**

**You'll see why I put May and Brendan in a FerrisWheelShipping fanfic in the next chapter...when you meet May's cousin.**

**Until then, see ya.**


	3. Two Green Haired Strangers

A girl sat calmly on a large white beast while deciding where to land. Her parents were flying separately on their own Pokémon. The Pokémon she was riding shifted its gaze from the region and gave a questioning glance.

"I'm not ready to go yet," said the girl. "I want to take a good look at Hoenn. I've never been there before. The last time I saw May, it was when she lived in Johto."

The Pokémon nodded and looked at Hoenn again. The Pokémon made a noise that sounded as if it were talking.

The girl sighed. "I wish I could understand you, Reshiram."

Reshiram rumbled again sadly.

"Now, let's see…how about we land in…eenie, meenie…" She pointed to a small town in about the middle of Hoenn. "Let's go there. It looks pretty and I'd like to explore."

Reshiram and its trainer flew down to the town and the girl hopped off. "Return!" she called, holding out her Master Ball. Reshiram turned into red energy and was absorbed into the red, purple, and white sphere.

"Now, which town is this…?" she began, but then she stopped to admire the beautiful place. The town was covered in flowers and plants. Simple, floral Christmas decorations surrounded her. A young boy, hearing her question, bounded up to her.

"You're in Verdanturf Town, miss! I'm Wally."

"I'm Hilda."

"I have been living here for a year and it completely cured my asthma! This town works miracles," he added dreamily. "I even was able to go to the end of Victory Road and challenge my rival. Her name's May."

"May? As in Norman's daughter May?"

"Yep. You know her?"

"That's my cousin! I'm visiting her for the holidays!"

Wally gasped. "Really? That's so cool!"

Hilda laughed. "Yeah! Small world…"

"Man, if only I could come with you. But I've got my own family to celebrate Christmas with."

"Bummer. I'll tell May you said hi!"

Wally grinned. "Sure, thanks."

Hilda waved goodbye and headed through a cave that connected to the town. As she walked out, she realized something. She had no clue where May lived! All she knew was that it was in a town named Littleroot, but she didn't know which town was where!

"Hilda, you idiot!" she growled. Then she noticed city lights up ahead. "I'll just ask for directions or a map," she said to herself. She walked towards it and soon found herself in a beautifully lit up city covered in decorations. It wasn't like Castelia City back home, though. It was more of an older feel to the city, a bit more…history. Hilda liked it. She put her hands in her pockets and walked towards the Pokémon Center. When she stepped in, she immediately walked up to the Nurse Joy.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked the Joy kindly.

"Hi, I am looking for a town called Littleroot. May I have a map or some directions?"

"Sure," said the Joy. She took out a map and handed it to her. "Merry Christmas!"

"Thank you and you too!"

Hilda walked out of the Center, headed through the city, and strolled into the forest. She was so busy looking at her map that she collided with a stranger near the entrance. Her bag and map flew out of her hands as she tumbled to the muddy ground.

The stranger was on the ground, too. He sat up. "Oh, please excuse me. I wasn't looking."

Hilda coughed and sat up as well. "No, I was looking at my map and I completely forgot to look where I was going."

The man stood up and offered a hand. As the girl took it and stood up, he murmured, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. No scratches or anything. I'm fine," muttered Hilda. "Thanks."

"You're very welcome…Hilda."

Hilda blushed deeply and looked into his eyes. They were gray and thoughtful. And familiar. Oh, how familiar. Hilda's heart ached. Her voice was less than a whisper. "N?"

* * *

Yep. Hilda and May are cousins. At least, in my humble opinion.

And yep. Hilda meets up with N.

WARNING: The next chapter is going to be...

SO

EXTREMELY

SAPPY!

So, I apologize in advance. Sorry, don't know what else to write but sappy stuff.

Until then...! ~XXPay4XtraShippingsXX


	4. Reunion

The man smiled. "Yes, that's me," he murmured in a caring voice. It was hard to meet his gaze, he stared at her with so much love.

Hilda couldn't speak. N was here, in front of her, on Christmas Eve? How was it possible?

N smiled slightly. He had been equally as surprised when he saw her sitting on the ground. She was beautiful, even when her hair was a mess and mud dripped off of her clothes. With a smirk, he murmured, "You're filthy, Hilda."

"No thanks to you," replied Hilda, suddenly finding her voice. She stared hard at N, who was fighting the urge to laugh. "Hey!" she growled. "It's not funny!"

"It kinda is."

Tears of frustration appeared in the corners of her eyes as she continued to glare. She blinked a few times and suddenly felt N's arms around her. She wrapped her arms around him. She could feel N shuddering, as if he was crying. When he spoke, she realized he was.

"I missed you so much, Hilda. I'm so sorry I left Unova; I don't know what I was thinking! I had a hole in my heart when I left and I now know that you will fill it," whispered N. "Will you?"

Hilda was so choked up all she could muster was a whispered "Yes, N."

N pulled back for a moment. His face radiant and his courage high, he gently pressed his lips on hers. After a few seconds, they broke apart. Hilda blushed and looked at the ground. Unable to meet his eyes, she muttered, "I'm going to a Christmas party right now. You're welcome to come with me."

N smiled. "I'd like that. But I had better warn you…never really celebrated this holiday with other humans before. When I was a child, I always celebrated it with Pokémon. Everyone else was…busy…" N sighed sadly. Hilda took his hand in her gloved one and squeezed it tightly. N smiled slightly and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you. I'm fine now."

The two stood together for a time, and it was very awkward. Finally, Hilda broke the silence. "Guess we should get going now, huh?"

"Yeah." N took out a Pokéball. "Go, Zekrom!"

With a swooshing sound, the great black Pokémon materialized in front of them. "_N. The girl is here?_" it asked him, confused.

"Yes. I bumped into her, literally, and we had a little reunion." N shot a sly glance at Hilda, who giggled playfully. "You know, we never finished our…_talk_…about your little problem earlier, but I think I have an idea." He leaned next to Hilda and whispered something in her ear. She nodded.

Hilda threw out Reshiram. Its face was expressionless until it looked at Zekrom. Then, its face became a snarl; Zekrom's face mirrored this. N, noticing, walked in between them.

"There is no need to fight. You have been doing so for too long; it is time for peace. At least tonight, please."

There was a moment of silence before the giants dipped their heads in mutual agreement.

Hilda broke the silence. "Now, are we going to a Christmas party or not?"

"Yeah!" shouted N, raising a fist. The Pokémon roared their agreement.

* * *

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Sappy, sappy, SAPPY. I'm sorry about that, but I did warn you about sappiness. :D

Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

Will update soon! :3


	5. Party

Brendan turned to look at May. She was looking down miserably. "I guess she isn't coming," whispered May. Brendan put his arms around the trembling girl and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry, May." As he spoke, the pair heard a gust of wind and a "Hey!" They looked up to see two large Pokémon descending in front of them. A man and a girl a few years older than May stepped off. The girl spread her arms out to May, who hugged her.

"Hilda, I was so worried I wouldn't see you!"

Hilda laughed. "I was coming; I just picked up a friend along the way."

May and Brendan turned to see the man. May recognized him right away. "Hey, you're the guy I bumped into at Rustboro!"

Hilda turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "You bumped into two girls today? N, you scamp."

N rolled his eyes.

May opened the door. "Hey, Hilda's here! And she brought a BOY!"

"May!"

The adults came to the door. "Come in, guys, it's freezing," said Norman.

"Yes, sir!"

N stopped and frowned. "Wait, I want our Pokémon to celebrate as well. They deserve it."

Hilda's mother nodded. "Very good point, young man." With that, everyone released their Pokémon to celebrate in May's large backyard. As very few people lived in Littleroot, the backyards had a lot of space. There was plenty of room to send out every Pokémon and not have the place packed. The teenagers nodded, satisfied, and continued through the door.

Hilda remembered something as the group walked through the door. "Oh, yeah; May, Wally says hi."

* * *

Thanks for following! This story is officially done.

Sorry if this chappie was kinda short.

Be sure to check out some of my other stories if you want. :3

~XXPay4XtraShippingsXX


End file.
